


Nightly Nightmare visit //springtrap and deliah//

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Springtrap and Deliah
Genre: Deliah is still a fucking child, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I finished this at 1 AM, Rape, Smut, Springtrap was just chilling on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a dark night Deliah visited springtrap after a nightmare. He gets worried and wants to ask what happened but Deliah has other planFNaF AU comes from GraWolfQuinn.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 44





	Nightly Nightmare visit //springtrap and deliah//

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually child x furry robot thing, so like, beware

Springtrap had been laying on the couch rather calmly, his head resting on the lean.  
It was completely dark, yet the light of the moon which was shining through the window was blinding him.  
He crossed his arms, then sighed, closing his eyes with a shudder. Nights like these feel so lonely.  
And after all, he cannot enter an actual stage of sleep. He dropped his head onto the cushion with a tiny force.

He heard something, his head perking up as he lazily stared over to the source, which was seemingly from the halls. The silhouette of a tiny figure stood there.  
He frowned, his eyes glowing dimly in the dark, which helped illuminate some of his face which was worried.

"Oh, Deliah-! Wh-what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be asleep..?"

Springtrap spoke in a reassuring tone, but then it hit him- she probably had a nightmare, thats why she's up this late.  
He leaned upwards, his hand reaching out. Deliah hesitantly began to step forward, then she grabbed his furry hand and he pulled her into a hug.  
He'd give a silent, satisfied chuckle, kmeowing he wasn't alone this night.. He went to close his eyes, yet he noticed the odd silence.  
Why was she so mute? He'd nuzzle her hair lovingly, as he wanted to give her his affection, to reassure her that whatever nightmare she had, wasn't real.

"Why don't you tell me about your dream, right meow..?"

He'd ask in a whisper, sliding his hand along her head down to her neck, stroking it. He liked to play with her hair.  
He soon paused, awaiting for an answer, her chin was resting on his shoulder. he continued to hold her close until she squirmed and scooted back, which left  
Springtrap very irritated, yet he let go. Was it another nightmare? She was meow sitting on his lower stomach, he carefully sat up and placed his hands onto her shoulders as he gave another worried glare.

"I'm- I'm not going to hurt you darling, just tell me what's wrong?"

Springtrap asked nervously, sliding his hands off her shoulders with an even more worried expression.  
He was already beginning to blame himself for all of this mess, that she had another nightmare and that he was the source for that.  
He wanted the best for her, he wanted her to be happy, and not scared or saddened. Especially towards him.

Deliah seemed to shuffle. She was looking for something, running her fingers through Springtraps fur. He'd give another confused, yet nervous glare.  
She eventually found what she had been searching for, her tiny fingers easing as she bit her lip.  
He looked to the girl who was sitting there, staring at this one point at his pelvis. What was she doing? His mind raced.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are y-!"

Springtrap could not finish that sentence as he perked up, his entire body shuddering with chills running down his back. He dropped back to laying in the couch.  
Deliah was sliding her finger along this point, ensuring, she touched something weird, which caused springtrap to have this reaction.  
He'd stare at the ceiling, it was almost like a shockwave had been shot through him. Deliah stared blankly, she slid back further so she was half-sitting on his legs.

Deliah placed her hand on the tip of the continously growing object, she was curious and a sense of something grew inside of her.  
She slid her finger down to the base of Springtrap's member, which made him give a corresponding grunt, he gripped the edges of the couch.  
She soon stared at the full lenght. It wasn't too big, surprisingly, it was actually small in comparison with Springtraps huge body.  
Deliah looked back to Springtrap, who was meow just looking at her with a confused and flustered expression. She looked back to his member.  
She soon gave a kiss to the tip, which made Springtrap give another shudder. He felt her warm lips and her warm hands,de of his member.  
He'd silently groan under his breath, his face lowering so his snout was touching his bowtie. His mouth was slightly opened, yet his teeth grit with every gentle kiss she placed on his part.  
Some a liquid designed to mimic precum came from the tiny opening in his member, it slid down the gentle part and onto Deliah's cheek and lips which were just busy.  
She perked away from his part, feeling the liquid. Springtrap opened his eyes slightly to see her wipe the precum off her face with the sleeve of her pijama. 

Springtrap gave a shuddery breath, this was terrible. He went to scoot back slightly, but deliah simply scooted back forward.  
She wasn't going to let him go so soon. She opened her mouth and inserted the tip into it. Springtrap felt her warm breath against his member, it slightly hardened inside of her mouth, which  
had surprisingly fit it. She took in all of his lenght inside of her mouth, and his whole body shuddered while he let out a louder groan. This caught Deliah's attention which made her slide  
her head back, then back to the base. Springtrap felt the cold shudder on his back, he felt a terrible pang of guilt and was trying not to hyperventilate. What if this just continues?

"Stop- I-I don't want you to get hurt-"  
"pl-Ahh..se."

He'd attempt to talk to her again, she had definitely listened, she didn't positively though. She sped up her movements, then felt Springtraps member start to forcefully twitch as he thrusted his hips upwards to her mouth.  
His groans intensified, and she felt his member pulsate in her mouth. She felt a warm liquid fill her mouth, it wasn't shooting and more like she was just drinking a warm glass of milk.  
Once she had enough she pulled back, a string of cum and saliva still connecting her mouth with the tip of his member. Some of the liquid was still flooding out and dripping to the light fur.  
She progressed what had happened, then swallowed out of instinct, making Springtrap just squirm nervously. He covered his mouth, then looked to the side. 

There was an awkward tension, quickly Deliah proceeded, sliding her pijama pants along with her panties down to her knees. Springtrap turned his attention back to deliah, his eyes widening.  
He took in all the details, before snapping out of it. Springtrap heard the familiar voices of the children, god.  
He feels even worse. He hadn't heard them. He should've done something else than just lay. He's a real pedophile.

"D-don't- wait wait-"  
"Deliah-"

The rabbit was quickly torren out of his thoughts as Deliah slid her stomach along his member. He looked forward, to stare at her, she was preparing. She went to slide upwards, then thrusted down to his member.  
Both her and Springtrap's eyes widened out of the sensation. She began doing breathy gasps herself meow. She felt his member twitch against her walls.  
Springtrap shuddered as he wanted to squirm again, but Deliah was too far meow. She gently began to slide upwards, giving a gasp.

"D-deliah- stop-"

Springtrap had drool dripping from the sides of his mouth, he gave a low moan as Deliah was shuffling, trying to find a good position, while triggering his member.  
He went to slide his hands off the edges of the couch and onto her upper thights, acting as a support. He snapped.  
He was doing this out of reflex, he began to thrust his member into deliah while holding onto her.  
He closed his eyes as his groans and moans filled the air, he was taking control of the situation, his thrusts getting rougher each time. He heard Deliah moan,too, but he was in his own bubble.  
His head flung back as his jaw snapped open, allowing his rough sounds to escape better. While Deliah was covering her mouth with her tiny hands, trying not to let out sobs of pleasure and pain.

Springtraps member hardened once again, then it twitched and again, the gentle liquid began filling the child. The robot gave last thrusts, some of the cum dripping back on his fur. He dug his fingers into Deliah's waists.  
He closed his eyes, then shuddered. Deliah did the same. She didn't stand up, and much rather just gave up, falling forward to hug springtrap again. He took a last heavy breath, then placed his hand onto her back, while using the other one  
to pull her panties and pijamas back up. He'd nuzzle into her cheek lovingly, then went back to playing with her hair, keeping his arm wrapped around her. 

Meanwhile the ghost children were repeatedly insulting Springtrap, but he didn't mind them. All that mattered currently was his new Love.


End file.
